robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zylapouf
Backstory Zyla woke up in a completely desolate world, where life was nonexistent and the landscape scarred. He has no memory of who he is or what he is, thus regaining his memory became his primary goal. Shortly after he woke up, he made his first friend, who he calls Nem. Nem is a voice which only Zyla can hear. He informed Zyla about everything he needs to know about himself to survive, as well as guiding him through the struggles he faced. Biology Zyla is composed of pure void. As such, he is not affected by time, temperature, or physical objects, but energy of any kind (excluding kinetic and thermal energy) will disrupt his composition and could kill him. He is able to completely manipulate this void, being able to temporarily create functional objects and weapons out of hardened void. His "eyes" are only able to detect energy and light sources, so he uses a large amount of his available void to feel his surroundings. Zyla can extend this void aura, at the cost of being unable to see anything near himself. Nem Nem is an alternate personality created from Zyla's pain. Whenever he goes through extreme physical or emotional pain, Nem will take over and temporarily change Zyla's physical appearance as well as become stronger. Abilities & Weapons NOTE: After an encounter with someone who could harm him, Zyla decided to go through a metamorphosis, which increased his power but removed some abilities. Juvenile Form Void Record Zyla's primary weapon, it is a circle blade composed of hardened void and fashioned like a gramaphone record. Void Bolt A blast of pure void, shaped like a bolt of electricity with most of it's stats. Void Wall Creates a wall of hardened void, but requires constant concentration. It's strength can be easily magnified with magic. Shadow Form Zyla changes into a shadow, and gains massive speed, agility, and stealth. Allows for quick getaways or easy hiding. Flight Zyla is able to levitate as well as fly, thus using it as his primary mode of transportation. Adolescent Form Void Disk An upgraded version of the record, it can change in size as well as be given a serrated edge. Pitch-Black Bolt Cannon Zyla forms a basic cannon over his arm, which is able to fire void bolts. Grapple Cannon Zyla forms a clawed cannon over his arm, which is able to shoot retractable chains, with or without a claw. Shadow Form See Juvenile Form. Range Extender He wears a what appears to be headphones, except one has a dial on the side. By turning this, he can extend his aura and be able to "see" at greater distances. Inhibitor On his arm, he wears a device that controls how much void he can use at once. During battle the number on it will increase, signalling the amount of power he is using. When Nem takes over, the inhibitor will have a capital "N" displayed on it. Trivia *Contrary to what Pancakei's author might have you believe, Zyla is not allergic to sawdust. *(Not sure if Spoiler) **Every one of the stitches on Zyla's body is actually individual mouths. *He seems to be able to read, even though being blind should prevent him from doing so. The reason he can (besides reasons) is because he is able to "feel" the slight distortion on the material. **Also due to how he "sees", he can't really feel embarrassment (in some ways). *Zyla classifies as a demon. As such, he is affected by holy power and artifacts (holy water, etc.) *Despite what some might have you believe, the name "Zylapouf" is not inspired by Shia LaBeouf, but inspired by Shaiapouf. *He belongs to the Noah family Category:Characters Category:Ethereal